Quand Jackson console Danny
by ChoupiBoy
Summary: Voici mon 1er OS! Danny qui vient de rompre et d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle vient se réfugier chez Jackson, son meilleur ami de longue date. Ils en discutent et Jackson fini par proposer une chose inattendue pour l'aider.


C'est une drôle de relation qu'entretenait le loup-garou et LE mec canon proclamé gay de Beacon Hills !

* * *

Un jour, suite à un chagrin d'amour, Danny s'était réfugié chez Jackson qui le força à tout lui raconter pour pouvoir savoir qui devait être démoli pour les pleurs de son meilleur ami.

En lui demandant, Jackson fit redoubler les larmes de son protégé.. il le prit alors dans ses bras : Danny était le seul avec Lydia que Jackson prenait dans ses bras, quelque soit la situation, si l'un était triste, il se devait de faire ce geste un peu inattendu de sa part et les consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Malgré le fait qu'il le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait lui disait à quelle point la nullité de son ex-petit copain ne devait pas l'affecter, Danny se sépara de lui et lui expliqua :

- Il a réussi à faire une vidéo de quand on .. euh ... enfin tu vois quoi ! Et il me menace de la mettre en ligne si je ne retourne pas avec lui. Je suis désespéré Jack.. murmura un Danny dévasté.

- JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! Il n'a pas à te menacer comme ça !

- NON ! Il risque de la mettre en ligne si tu l'attaque.

- Eh bien, s'il a une vidéo, pourquoi ne pas en faire une de nous deux et la poster avant ? dit-alors un Jackson dont le regard lubrique était fixé ce qu'il considérait comme un trésor.

- Ahah! Tu es pas censé être hétéro mon petit loup :3 ? Je voudrais bien mais ta réputation en prendrait un coup !

- Bof. Stiles aussi était censé être hétéro et il se retrouve avec Derek je-ne-souris-que-si-je-vois-testicule-gauche-Hale. Donc rien n'est impossible. Et mon Danny, tu sais, avec moi t'aurai pas de problèmes de couples :P ! Je te connais si bien, et je ne pourrai pas nier que je n'ai pas reluqué tes abdos une ou deux fois.. tu as un pouvoir de séduction qui égale le mien. Il n'y a aucune logique à ça ; c'est l'amour.

- Eh bien, s'il n'y a que des côtés positifs, je pense que je devrai accepter. Et c'est une bonne vengeance, il s'est fait remplacer par le plus beau mec de Beacon Hills ! Je suis le roi du monde !

- De Californie tu veux dire ? Mais toi aussi t'es le plus beau ! On est les plus beau des États-Unis, inconstable-

Pour le faire taire, Danny qui était allongé sur le torse de son meilleur ami se retourna et l'embrassa. Pas sur la joue. Sur la bouche. Et il tentait déjà d'entrer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de celui qu'il hésite maintenant à appeler "meilleur ami".

Celui-ci réagissant immédiatement souria contre les lèvres de celui pour qui avait des sentiments depuis quelques semaines, il approfondit le baiser et sa langue se présenta à celle de son voisin de palais.

- Arrêtes, on ne peut pas faire ça. Pas avant que je t'ai avoué un truc, avoua Danny qui respirait rapidement. J-je-je t'aime ! Depuis plusieurs années en fait. C'est toi qui m'a fait me rendre compte du fait que j'étais gay. On souhaite toujours obtenir par-dessus tout, ce qui est inaccessible. C'est une logique implacable, soupira-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu Dan, je suis si content, ça ne fait que quelques semaines pour moi mais je t'aime.. de la même manière !

- Bon et bien revenons à nos licornes alors !

Danny commençait à descendre dans le cou de Jackson, lui murmurant sensuellement Ô combien sa peau était douce et lui mordillant des bouts de peau.

Jackson se plaisait de se faire mordiller par Danny et se laissait faire comme un bon loup-garou, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être l'avertir de sa nature dans les plus brefs délais.. quand après cette réflexion il ouvra les yeux, Danny lui avait enlevé T-shirt et ceinture.

Jackson interrompit alors et lui dit qu'il faudrait peut-être mettre la caméra, celle de Matt étant restée chez lui après l'épisode "Kanima".

Il quitta alors avec regrets son petit diable chaud et se mit en quête de ce qui leur permettrai de faire leur sextape. Il quitta alors sa chambre et se rendit dans le grenier où il trouva ce qu'il chercha.

Quand il revint, il vu que Danny s'était déshabillé très rapidement au point de se retrouver en boxer alors qu'il s'était absenté 10 secondes, étant rapide de part ses qualités de lycanthrope.

- Waouh, t'as l'air impatient. Jackson aperçu la forme de la virilité de son ami. Et excité ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu m'excite, tu es si.. bandant, rougit Danny.

- T'es trop chou !

- Bon, on saute le pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

- WAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH ! C'était super mec ! J'aurai jamais pensé que la prostate faisait tant d'effet avec ton engin cognant dessus. Et quand tu as joui, c'était l'extase *0*. Je t'aime Danny.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Jackson.


End file.
